Stray
by AznFlyingKitty
Summary: Okay, he'd admit it. He brought a stray cat-boy hybrid home. And yeah, maybe he did want the blond to leave his bedroom with a limp when he was done with him.  What of it?  SC, warnings inside.


**A/N**: So... This was really long overdue; sorry, everyone. (I'm getting a feeling that I rather like writing cliches, especially ones with kitty!subs...) Again, smut!fic without plot, but I know you guys love it. ;)

Happy New Year's! (_My_ new year's resolution is to crank out more oneshots for you guys... I'm rather terrible at updating, aren't I?)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or any of its characters. Darn.

**Warnings**: anal, anthro, AU, cursing/cussing, dirty talk!, fingering, fluff, PWP, UST, yaoi/slash

* * *

Sephiroth normally was not one to pick up strays.

He ended up being the most surprised, however, when that was exactly what he did. He picked up a stray. A cute stray. A cute stray that he desperately wanted to pound into his mattress. His mattress that said stray was currently sleeping on top of.

Sephiroth scowled. There was another one of the stray's awful side effects—slight incoherency in his thoughts. And a constantly raging hard-on, but he supposed that that was a little more understandable. The stray looked incredibly fuckable, after all. His messy blond hair always made him look like he had just gotten through a great round of sex, and his pale skin was absolutely begging to be marked and marred. His cat ears and tail never ceased to bother Sephiroth; their endless twitching only made him want to mercilessly tease the stray and give him a real reason to twitch and squirm. The little stray's beautifully blue eyes were so innocently expressive, and Gaia, his _smile_. He couldn't even begin to describe the stray's smile.

Sephiroth dropped his head onto his desk. Shiva, he was so hard. Mm, what he wouldn't give to just go into the next room and wake the pretty stray up with a dick shoved down his—

_No!_ Sephiroth ground his teeth harshly. What had happened to his renown restraint and self-control? He cursed the little blond in his mind. He could just imagine him right now... All tangled up in the sheets, midriff tantalizingly showing and clutching Sephiroth's pillow like his life depended on it. His ears twitching every now and then and his tail lazily flicking around in his sleep. On his bed.

On. His. _Bed_.

Sephiroth growled. This was getting ridiculous. He quickly penned a note and left it on the kitchen counter, stalking out of his flat with a grimace. He took the stairs instead of the elevator, needing to burn off a little bit of his irritation. He made his way to another's residence on one of the lower floors and flung open the door without invitation.

"Oh, um... Hey, Seph." He ignored the confused look that one Zack Fair sent him, choosing instead to continue his way to the man's bathroom. "Uh, is everything alright...?"

"Not now, Fair," Sephiroth snapped, slamming the bathroom door shut. He stripped out of his clothes and absentmindedly stepped into the shower. He could not believe he was reduced to... reduced to this! All because of one stray. He willed his erection down as lukewarm water washed over him, willed himself to think of anything but the enticing blond.

Not even a minute later, his hand was tightly wrapped around his shaft, furiously stroking himself closer and closer to completion. He wished that it was the little stray that was bringing him off instead of his own hand, imagining all the sinful and delicious things that the boy could do with his tongue. Oh, he saw those times when the stray had lapped milk from his cup without touching the glass, the times when he would lick his dinner plate clean and moan. And Gaia, as ridiculous as it was, it only made him want the little stray even more.

He came with a quiet hiss, letting the spray of the shower wash the incriminating evidence off of himself. He spent a little bit longer in the shower to gently rinse his hair and pitch black wings before turning the water off.

Sephiroth attempted to calm down as he took his time drying himself. He slid his clothes back on, deeming himself placid enough to talk with Zack about Cloud—the stray—without a violent urge to jack off again. He opened the bathroom door, sighing.

"Sorry, Zack. Things have just been particularly... hard at my place." Sephiroth wryly noticed how accurate his brief description had been. Hard indeed.

"Cloud again?" Zack asked, wolf ears perked up with obvious interest. He gestured to his couch, moving away his college textbooks and leaning back in his own seat.

Sephiroth took the offer, sagging slightly as he sat. "I don't know what to do," he said, exasperated. "If I have to spend any more time alone with him, I swear I'll make him so sore that he'll be physically incapable of leaving the bedroom without some sort of horrid limp."

Zack had an eyebrow raised. "Why don't you do anything about it?" he asked, pointedly ignoring the implications of the man's last comment.

"Do you know what that would look like?" Sephiroth snarled in return. "I take a stray in for the sole reasons of fucking his brains out?" His wings flared out intimidatingly behind him, seemingly bigger with his growing annoyance.

Zack winced, running a hand through his spiky black locks. "Alright, so that sounds a little bad. Maybe you should talk to him about it then," he suggested.

"It sounds more than 'a little bad,' Zack," Sephiroth said wearily. "It sounds fucking terrible and perverted."

"Talk to Cloud," Zack insisted. "Just try."

"Zack..."

Said raven simply glared at his older friend, daring him to object. "Go, Seph. You might be surprised."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Slowly, he asked, "What is it, Zack, that you know but I don't?"

Zack quickly averted his gaze, lavender-colored eyes looking anywhere but Sephiroth. "Oh, Cloud and I might've had a few chats," he said nonchalantly, ears inching closer to press flatly to the top of his head. "Nothing special." He snatched his nearest textbook, pulling it onto his lap—no such thing as being too prepared around Sephiroth, after all—, and commanded, "Now shoo. I need to finish my work in peace."

Zack ignored him when Sephiroth stood up, glowering at him. He continued to ignore him when he ground out, "This conversation isn't over, Fair." It wasn't until the man left that Zack finally let out a sigh of relief. Keeping secrets from Sephiroth really didn't help extend his life expectancy. Thank Shiva he hadn't been beaten to a pulp yet.

* * *

Cloud was pissed.

He was very pissed. He had spent years fending himself from people on the streets, managing to get away from perverts, brothel owners, and the occasional nice person. He sometimes had trouble understanding exactly why he had done that for all those years, but he supposed he had just been waiting for The One.

And then Sephiroth came along. Gaia, Sephiroth was a fucking _god_. The moment he laid eyes on that silver-haired angel, Cloud knew he would finally allow someone to take him home and off the streets. He was... The One.

But he wasn't pissed at Sephiroth. Wait. Scratch that. He was very pissed at Sephiroth. Cloud wasn't pissed at him for taking him into his extraordinarily nice flat. He wasn't pissed at Sephiroth for giving him a place to stay, food to eat, and clean clothes to wear. No, he was pissed at Sephiroth for not fucking him.

Cloud had employed all of his seduction tactics. He rolled around in Sephiroth's bed as often as possible, and he spent most of his time in the apartment scantily clad. He always conducted his morning stretch in front of Sephiroth, making sure to show the man exactly how flexible he was. He cuddled up to him whenever he could, purring and unnecessarily pressing himself against the man's own muscled body. He had even licked a plate and fucking _moaned_, for Shiva's sake!

Cloud had woken up earlier today when he heard the door slam shut. Obviously Sephiroth had left. Again. To talk to Zack about him. Again. Hopefully, Zack would knock some fucking sense into the man; Cloud was sick of being horny all the damn time.

_Speaking of horny..._

Cloud threw off the covers, wiggling out of his clothes and settling himself comfortably onto the bed. His eyes fluttered shut as he touched his hard dick, mewling softly. Gaia, he wanted to get fucked by Sephiroth _so bad_. He squirmed and panted as his mind eagerly entertained those naughty thoughts.

Cloud was well aware that Sephiroth was due to come home any minute now. He slowed his pace dramatically, lust lighting his body on fire as he imagined getting caught masturbating. He arched off the bed, tail curling around his upper thigh as Sephiroth's name began falling from his lips. Oh, _yes_, that was so hot.

Maybe if the man walked in on him and finally got a fucking _clue_, then Cloud wouldn't be so damn horny. He admitted that it could actually be his fault as well; if he had jumped Sephiroth as soon as he had been properly cleaned and left alone with the man, all of these problems simply wouldn't exist. Maybe then he and Seph might've been going at it like rabbits right now instead of this rather pathetic alternative.

He shook himself out of his wistful thoughts, then promptly grinned like a maniac, stopping his hand multiple times and staving off his orgasm for as long as possible. He was visibly shaking with pleasure within the first few minutes, mewling like the absolutely adorable cat-hybrid he was at the thought of all the wicked things Sephiroth could do to his body. Finally, when it simply became too much, he allowed one of his hands free reign on his cock while the other began fingering himself, not particularly caring about the lack of lubrication.

He heard the front door open, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it. Let Sephiroth catch him jerking off to dirty thoughts about him. Cloud didn't care. Heck, he found himself moaning louder in hopes of getting caught. He wanted Seph to catch him _so _much.

"Cloud? Are you alright?"

The bedroom door opened, and Cloud watched through half-hooded eyes as the winged man's gaze locked onto his nether regions. The blond couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he blew his load, crying out the man's name as he did so.

His ears flicked a little as he murmured, "Welcome back, Seph."

* * *

Sephiroth had to force air into his lungs. _Gaia_, did the little stray have any idea of what he did to him?

"Aren't you going to help me?" the blond asked innocently, dipping a finger into the drying cum pooled on his torso before inserting said finger into his mouth. He sucked on it for a few agonizing, tortuous moments before commenting, "It's an awful lot to clean up myself, y'know."

Sephiroth drew in a few harsh breaths before grabbing a hold of his self-control. "Of course I'll help," he murmured, stalking toward the pretty little blond. He gracefully slid onto the bed, holding himself above the stray on his hands and knees. He then lowered himself onto his elbows, taking his time to lick the mess off of soft skin. _So sweet_.

Cloud squirmed beneath him. He wrapped his petite legs around his torso, the blond's toes teasingly brushing against the sensitive base of his wings over and over again. Fingers curled into his silver tresses, absentmindedly massaging his scalp and tugging every once in a while. Sephiroth groaned, feeling himself rise to half-hardness already. His hands caressed quivering thighs as he finished cleaning off the little stray. Beautiful blue eyes locked onto his own before a seductive smirk made its way onto the younger male's face.

"Play with me, Seph," Cloud purred. He bucked upwards, rubbing his newly formed erection against him. "Don't you want to play?"

"I don't know, Cloud," Sephiroth growled in return, unable to withhold from teasing the stray, "I play a little _rough_." His teeth dug into a creamy thigh, and he relished the surprised cry of pleasure from the blond. He worked his way up the blond's body, marking and biting delicious skin.

"It's okay," Cloud breathed when Sephiroth reached the base of his neck, finally catching his breath long enough to speak. "I can handle more than a little rough treatment every now and again." His eyes were heavily hooded and his voice was husky when he said, "I just want to play, Seph."

The snarl that came from the silver haired man was filled to the brim with carnal lust. He fiercely bit into the blond's flesh, rubbing their arousals together as he worked on marking the stray. "Oh, I'll play with you all night long, little one," he hissed into a flicking golden ear. Cloud moaned loudly, rutting against the other male as teeth teased his cat ears.

Sephiroth placed three fingers on the blond's lips, groaning as they were eagerly accepted into a warm and wet mouth. He panted into Cloud's ear, imagining the stray's talented mouth wrapped around his cock. When he felt his fingers being gently massaged by an incredibly pliant tongue, he yanked his hand away from the blond's face.

Cloud keened, disappointed from having his new toys taken away from him, and tried to follow his fingers. Instead, he was met with soft lips. The blond settled down a little and seemed to content himself with kissing the other. It wasn't until a finger wriggled into his entrance that he broke away.

"Mm, Seph," the stray mewled. "Hurry, please! I—mm... I want you so bad..." His hips bucked forward into Sephiroth's hand, muscles clenching around his finger.

"Fuck," he hissed, grinding down onto the blond's thigh. He dropped his head onto the bed, marking the other's creamy neck as he slipped the last two fingers inside.

Cloud was nibbling on his ear, mewling and panting hot breaths of air against his skin. "Mm, _now_, Seph, please," he begged. "Want you _right now_."

Sephiroth nodded shakily. He was trembling from restraining himself as he slipped his fingers away from the blond's opening. He pressed another kiss to the stray's mouth, then sunk into his tight heat with one forceful thrust.

"Gaia, Seph! _Yes!_"

Cloud arched up against him, urging him on with sultry, sinful words whispered into his ear. Shiva, he never imagined this one to be such a dirty talker. He couldn't help but set a brutal, unrelenting pace with his thrusts, enraptured by the words falling from the blond's lips.

"Mm, Seph, you're so big, just filling my tight ass up with that huge cock of yours. Gaia, I can feel you leaking in me, and it's turning me on so damn much. Will you come in me, Seph? Please? Wanna feel you burst inside me, wanna feel you paint my walls with your pleasure. Ohh, _yeah_, that's good. Will you do it for me, Seph?"

"_Shit_," he cursed loudly, angling for the stray's prostate. He wasn't going to last like this. Not with this beautiful blond writhing beneath him, not with these warm muscles that were gripping him like a lifeline, not with the stray hissing these things in his ear, not with all the sexual tension finally boiling down to this one encounter.

He reached between them to jerk Cloud's erection roughly, groaning when the stray positively wailed and came, spasming around him and pushing him over the edge as well. He filled the blond up nicely, just like he'd asked, before collapsing beside him. He blinked and found his hands full of a nuzzling, affectionate cat-boy.

"Waited so long for that," Cloud murmured, lapping sweat from his skin like it was precious milk. "I really, really like you, Seph."

Relief washed through him. So he wasn't alone with his feelings, he didn't rape Cloud, and Zack was right. Probably lied to him a bit, but still right. Sure, they hadn't actually talked much beyond the sexy filth that poured out of the blond's mouth, but he _was _pleasantly surprised.

"I like you too, Cloud."

The admission had him blushing hotly. Cloud just sent him a happy smile, one that warmed his heart and made him push away his embarrassment. The little stray cuddled up against him and whispered,

"Promise me we'll do that again. And again. And again."

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to the blond's forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N**: A bit rushed on the lemon, I admit, but I wanted to get it out on New Year's Day. Had to kick off the year right. ;)

...Reviews would be lovely. :3


End file.
